


Lips of an Angel

by kingwesker, RanebowStitches



Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [2]
Category: The Exorcist (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Eating out, M/M, Technically Character Death But He Comes Right Back, angel!Tomas, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwesker/pseuds/kingwesker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: Tomas comes back from heaven as an angel, intent on returning to his true love.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Tomas Ortega
Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703350
Kudos: 4





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tomegan Drafts collection so it does end suddenly FYI
> 
> Roleplay between kingwesker and ranebowstitches~  
> Kingwesker is Tomas  
> Ranebowstitches is Negan

It had been six months since Tomas had been possessed and killed by the hands of Marcus. He had seen it coming, through careless fault of his own. He knew the demon would take control of him, take hold of what was Tomas Ortega and twist it. By the time the bullets entered his skull, Tomas Ortega had almost been just a mere twisted memory but Marcus shot in time. His soul had been saved and he went to heaven, despite the heavy feeling that he wasn't worthy of such a gift.

God had greeted him with open arms and Tomas walked right to Him, the sight of heaven was unmatched by any other. Except, maybe Negan. If Tomas could have cried in that moment, he would have. He had left a soul behind, a soul God had put there for him in his journey. He wanted to be beside that soul again. He would give anything.

Maybe, God could hear his thoughts. Probably could.

God pulled him aside and gave the greatest gift He could give a soul worthy enough of it. Tomas Ortega, once a priest and exorcist, was now one of God's angelic army. It felt amazing, beautiful. God had told him to go and he went.

Where else would he go, but where he used to live with Negan. Not much about the house had changed, yet everything had at the same time. Tomas hummed to himself, though unable to be seen or heard. For now. 

…

Negan sighed as he sifted through his keys, trying to find the one for the front door. He was so tired after work, but he was also so tired in his soul. It had been a long six months since Tomas had passed away, and Negan fought every day to keep going. Some days were harder than others, but he managed to push through if only to keep Tomas’ alive through his memory. He never failed to bring up Tomas in conversations if he could, hoping the stories of his deeds would help others just as he had in life.

Finally finding the right key, Negan unlocked the door and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes next to the entryway wall. He threw his keys on the key hook and made his way to the living room, determined to flop onto the couch and sleep until he was hungry enough to microwave his dinner.

Tomas heard the front door open and close and he turned from where he stood to see Negan and a sad sort of smile. It was then, he chose to make himself visible, as Negan walked into the living room. 

As soon as he switched the lights on in the living room, Negan froze, dropping his school bag to the ground with a _thunk_. His eyes grew wide and he sucked in a quick breath.

No.

No, it was impossible. His mind had finally cracked and it was making him see things. He felt tears prick at his eyes. Why? Why did it have to be _him_?

"Hello, Negan... _mi cariño_... it's been a while..."

When Tomas spoke, Negan felt his heart break even further. God, it sounded like him too. That was just cruel. Could this be a demon projecting as Tomas? Negan never learned details about Tomas’ and Marcus’ work. He wasn’t sure how demons worked, but this seemed like something that they would do.

“No, no, you’re not real. You’re… you…” He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, taking a step back.

Tomas gazed at Negan, he wasn't surprised whatsoever that Negan would be hesitant with him suddenly in the house after months of being dead. "I know but I'm here, Negan. I'm real," Tomas said softly, that smile still on his face. "I'm not a demon, and you're not seeing things. I'm really here. You can come touch me... come see." He held his arms out to Negan, taking a step closer to him. Warm, inviting. Like he'd always been.

Negan hesitated. _That’s just what a demon would say… isn’t it?_ Yet, he could feel himself being pulled towards Tomas. There wasn’t any dark energy emanating from him. If anything, it seemed warmer, lighter, in the room. Negan took a deep breath and slowly made his way to Tomas. Tomas kept his gaze locked with Negan's as the other man approached him and his smile widened himself.

When he got within arms reach, Negan raised his hand towards Tomas’ face, his fingers hovering over the familiar bearded cheek. “Tomas,” he whispered. He let his fingers touch what he was still convinced was a vision.

When he felt warm flesh, Negan broke.

He threw his arms around Tomas’ shoulders and buried his face into Tomas’ neck. Sobs racked his body as he latched on to Tomas like he was a life raft. He wasn’t letting him go. Not again.

Tomas closed his eyes as he felt his hand on his cheek and was suddenly enveloped in a whole lot of Negan. He wrapped his own arms around the male and he held him close, tight. He could feel by Negan's grip that there was no way he was being allowed to leave for a while and the thought brought a laugh bubbling up from his lips.

"I missed you, _mi amor_ ," he whispered softly into Negan's ear, stroking his hair.

Negan pressed as close as he could to the other. He wanted to meld himself with Tomas. He was sobbing but he was so happy. He didn’t know how this was happening, and part of him didn’t care. Part of him still thought he might be hallucinating _really_ vividly. “I missed you so much. Tomas, Tomas, Tomas. _Te amo, te amo_ ,” Negan mumbled through his tears.

" _Te amo_ ," Tomas returned gently, kissing Negan's temple. " _Te amo mucho_." The angel rubbed Negan's back slowly, nuzzling the side of his head. "I'm so sorry I left you... I'm so, so sorry..."

A long moment passed before Negan’s tears slowed enough for him to sniff and lean back to look at Tomas’ face. He reached down and ran his hands across the man’s cheeks and over his nose and into his hair, touching everywhere he could. He had to make sure he was real, flesh and blood. Negan settled his hands on Tomas’ cheeks and leaned down to press his forehead against Tomas’. He closed his eyes. “How?” he breathed. “How is this possible? How have you come back to me?”

Tomas smiled as Negan touched him, reveling in the touches. He returned them with his own touches, stroking Negan's cheeks with his thumbs, sweeping away the tears that were left on his skin. He kissed Negan softly before replying, "Remember how I always told you that God does miraculous things?" he asked softly. "He gave me one. Look..." With his words, huge gleaming white wings appeared and unfurled from his back.

Negan opened his eyes and looked up as the wings appeared. He gasped in awe. Negan had never really fully committed to the idea of a God, despite listening to Tomas talk about Him, but in that moment he was a believer. He hugged Tomas to him and reached out a hand towards a wing. “May I…?”

Tomas nodded. " _Si_ ," he murmured and he brought his wings closer, within his reach as he hugged Negan back, resting his head on his shoulder. He knew that Negan had never really been a believer in God or anything Tomas had put his life into, but he sensed something in Negan at the moment.

As the feathers touched his hand, Negan gasped again. They were, in more than one sense of the word, _heavenly_. So soft, and warm. “Fantastic,” Negan whispered, running his hand up and down the wing. “Beautiful.” He rubbed Tomas’ back with his other hand. “I’m so proud of you, babe.”

Tomas closed his eyes and he laughed softly. "For what?" he asked as he nestled his face into Negan's neck. He was enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers running up and down his wings and the feeling of his back being rubbed at the same time.

Negan hummed, enjoying the feeling of having Tomas back in his arms. “For earning this,” he said softly, tugging lightly on a feather to indicate that’s what he meant by ‘this’. “I’m sure not everyone gets wings and gets to come back.” He shrugged as much as he could with Tomas on him. He turned his head to place a kiss on Tomas’ temple. “Or maybe they do. What would I know?” He chuckled. “I’m just glad you’re back and in my arms. I’ve been so lonely without you, love.”

Tomas hummed softly, his wing fluttering at the tug to his feather. "I guess not," he said softly and he opened his eyes to look up at Negan. He smiled wide and he leaned in to kiss Negan deeply. "I've been lonely without you too, Negan. Heaven's not much fun without my other half." He ran his hand up and down Negan's chest slowly. "Can we go lay down? I want to cuddle with you and you look like you could use some rest," Tomas said, his tone a little playful.

Negan shivered when Tomas kissed him. God, he had missed that. “Of course, babe,” Negan answered before literally sweeping Tomas off his feet, and carrying him bridal style up the stairs to the bedroom.

Tomas giggled softly when he was swept up and he wrapped his arms around Negan's neck. He folded his wings against his back as he looked around. 

Negan hadn’t changed much about the house in the six months that Tomas had been gone. Mostly, there were some photos missing from the walls or set face down on the bedside stand. An orange prescription bottle for anti-depressants also sat on the bedside table. A few of Tomas’ things had been buried with him, but everything else was still there. Negan had been unable to bring himself to get rid of anything.

Tomas noticed the little changes and it made his heart ache, just a little. He noticed the bottle as well and he felt so horrible.

Negan set Tomas down gently on the bed before getting on as well and immediately pulling the other man to him. Negan was so afraid if he let go of Tomas for too long he’d disappear again, and he didn’t think he’d be able to take the loss again.

Tomas couldn't help but pull Negan into a deep kiss the moment the man laid in bed and pulled him close. He kissed him hard and deep, pouring so much emotion into the kiss. Tomas wrapped his arms around his middle, pressing his body against the other man's.

Negan groaned into the kiss, pressing back and running his hands through Tomas’ short hair. Negan interlocked their legs together and pulled Tomas closer. It all felt so good, so familiar, so right. Yet, Negan couldn’t stop tears from running down his face again. “I missed you,” he said, breaking the kiss for a second before going back in again. “So much.” This time he landed the kiss to Tomas’ forehead. “So, so much.” His lips found Tomas’ again, opening against them, encouraging the other to do the same.

Tomas let himself be pulled impossibly closer against his lover,"I missed you too," he breathed out, finding his voice filled with emotion. He felt tears in his own eyes as well and he bit his lip. He clung to Negan. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never did, not once," he whimpered.

“I thought of you every day, every hour, every minute,” Negan half sobbed, half laughed into the kiss. He was a molotov cocktail of emotions.

The moment Negan's lips found his again, he was kissing back, opening his own lips against the kiss. Tomas spanned out his wings, wrapping them around the both of them, like wrapping a warm blanket around them.

Negan broke from the kiss when Tomas wrapped his wings around them, gazing at them. He looked back at Tomas, sniffling. “You’re so amazing, Tomas. What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked softly as he looked at his lover with stars in his eyes. He reached up and ran his fingers over Tomas’ jawline before wiping the tears from Tomas’ face.

Tomas laughed thickly himself and his hands found their way into Negan's hair. He massaged his scalp gently as he smiled. "I could ask you the same damn thing," he said quietly. He rested his head on Negan's chest and he nestled his head under his chin. He had missed Negan's arms and they felt so nice, as did the heat radiating from him and the gentle thumping of his heartbeat.

Negan sighed and nuzzled into the top of Tomas’ head. He fit perfectly against him like a matching puzzle piece. He hugged him impossibly closer and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Tomas back in his arms. He took a deep breath, his nose buried in Tomas’ hair. The familiar scent was intoxicating.

Tomas had missed this. Being snuggled close to his lover, his arms around him safe and warm. They had always fit together perfectly like Tomas was meant for Negan. He felt happy, at peace... Lucky. He was lucky for this gift to come back to Negan and he was grateful for it.

The soft breathing of another person next to him had been something he hadn’t realized he’d miss until it wasn’t there anymore. It was lulling him to sleep, a foreign concept to Negan as of late. He yawned, squeezing Tomas. “Please, don’t leave me again, Tomas,” he mumbled, almost too soft to hear. “I love you,” he spoke, falling to sleep right after.

The angel caught Negan's words and he kissed at his jaw. "I'm never leaving you again, Negan. I'm here," he whispered into his ear. "I love you too. So, so much, _cariño_."

...

Negan slept longer and more soundly than he had in the months since he buried Tomas. His mind was blank, no dreams, just deep sleep designed to heal.

Tomas fell asleep with Negan, although it was more like a half-sleep. He was alert, aware, but he allowed his body to rest and allowed himself to enjoy being with Negan again. He listened to his gentle breathing and he nestled closer to the man.

Come noon, however, Tomas peeled himself from Negan's hold and got up. He felt grimey in his clothes after having slept in them, having forgotten the discomforts that come on Earth. He stripped to his boxers and decided to steal one of Negan's shirts. He slid it on, the too-big shirt draping to his knees, before throwing his clothes in the hamper and heading downstairs.

He took it upon himself to cook for Negan, hoping the man would wake soon enough before it went cold. He also made coffee, humming songs to himself as he did so.

It was practically the afternoon when Negan awoke. Consciousness came back, but he didn’t open his eyes. He was hungry and needed to pee, but his bed was warm and he was still riding the waves of the best sleep he’d gotten in months.

Negan finally opened his eyes to the world after a few minutes of waking up. He was greeted with the sight of an empty bed, just as he had been for a while now. A pang went through his chest as memories of last night came back to him. Had… had it really all been such a vivid hallucination? Negan reached out to run his hand over Tomas’ side of the bed. It was warmer than usual. Negan’s brows furrowed.

Sitting up and getting out of bed, Negan went into the bathroom connected to his room and did his morning routine, trying to figure out if last night had been a dream or not. It certainly seemed that way. The fact that he had passed out in his clothes didn’t help. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring himself down. Was he going crazy?

He sighed and filled the glass on the sink with water, walking back to his bedside table and popping the cap off the bottle of pills that sat there. He swallowed one down and replaced the bottle, turning to take the glass back to the bathroom when his eye caught something in his clothes hamper. Slowly, he walked to it, picking up and feeling the familiar fabric between his fingers. Maybe… he wasn’t as crazy as he thought.

He quickly changed into soft pajama pants instead of his jeans he’d slept in before padding out of his room and heading downstairs. He was apprehensive about what he’d find. He tried to keep his hopes down just in case what he found was… nothing. Yet, as soon as he stepped off the last stair, Negan could smell something delightful cooking. His heart skipped a beat and he practically ran to the kitchen.

He stopped in the entryway, the sight of Tomas humming and making breakfast a glorious one. The afternoon sun shone through the window next to Tomas and lit him up. Negan sniffed and swiped at his eyes as he made his way over to the other, hugging him from behind and leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Mornin’,” he said, huge smile on his face.

Tomas snuck through the fridge to find things to use to make for their breakfast, or brunch at this point. He would settle for making omelets and bacon, the man too focused on making it good to hear Negan shuffle up behind him.

He jumped slightly at the arms making their way around his waist but he smiled and leaned into Negan. "Afternoon," Tomas replied with a playful tone in his voice, turning his head to meet Negan's lips and kiss him sweetly. "Was wondering when you were going to get up."

Negan snorted. “Morning, afternoon… same thing,” he planted a soft kiss to Tomas’ jaw, then neck then shoulder, before resting his chin on top of his head. He swayed the other gently, hands spread out on Tomas’ stomach. “I haven’t really slept through the night for a while. I was making up for it,” he chuckled softly, enjoying having Tomas’ warmth in his arms.

Tomas hummed softly,"Really? That's news to me," he murmured and tilted his head to the side as Negan took to kissing him. He giggled as he was swayed and he rested his hands over Negan's as he leaned back more into his chest.

Negan suddenly sniffed the air. “Is that coffee I smell?”

"Yes, it is," Tomas said. "Brewed strong, just the way you like it," he added.

“Aww, babe,” Negan kissed his head. “You know me so well.” He squeezed the man in his arms before letting go to fill a mug with the delicious drink. He leaned against the counter and blew on it to cool it off before taking a slight sip. “Mmm, delicious,” Negan said into his mug. He hadn’t had a cup of coffee in so long. He hadn’t needed the caffeine to stay awake. “What are you cooking for breakfast… er, lunch?”

Tomas beamed and he returned to his task at hand with cooking. He flipped the omelets over and moved to grab two plates from the cupboard. "Hmm... Omelets and bacon," he replied. "We need to do some shopping later. The fridge is practically bare of anything good."

Negan sipped at his coffee and looked down at his feet. “Yeah… I’ve been eating out a lot… or just not at all,” Negan mumbled into his mug. The smell of the eggs was so enticing, Negan’s stomach growled. He made his way to the dining table and sat down. “I’m off today since it’s Saturday. We can go out today?”

The look on Tomas’ face became more solemn at that and he sighed softly, turning his gaze back to the eggs. "Well, good thing I'm here. You're getting home cooked meals into your stomach again," he said, and he nodded. "Sounds good," he said and he smiled cheekily as he turned off the stove. He plated the omelets and bacon before carrying them to the table. He shuffled a chair over and sat right beside Negan. "Hopefully your bank account can handle a shopping spree."

Negan reached over and took Tomas’ hand in his. “Considering you left me a portion of your savings in your will, there’s definitely enough, and it’s kinda your money too,” he said, trying to be lighthearted about it but there was an undertone of sadness.

Tomas caught the sadness in Negan's tone and he frowned softly. "Hey, I'm here now," he murmured, squeezing Negan's hand and leaning close to kiss his cheek.

Negan sighed and smiled, nodding softly. “Yeah.” He looked down at the omelet. It looked delicious, much better than whatever Negan had been eating before. He picked up his fork in the hand that wasn’t holding Tomas’ and went to stab his egg, but he stopped short. Tomas always said grace before their meals, and though Negan never actively added to it, he respected Tomas enough to be polite about it. He looked at Tomas. “Oh… sorry, I forgot.” He set the fork back down, and squeezed Tomas’ hand.

Tomas smiled in amusement at Negan's eagerness and he shrugged, unbothered. It had been awhile, so he didn't blame him. Tomas bowed his head, closing his eyes as he spoke his prayer, in Spanish as he normally did. He finished with an "Amen" and he kissed Negan,"Okay, try it. I made it differently, I want to see if you like it."

Negan glowed at all the kisses he was getting. He had missed them so much. Negan had missed hearing Tomas speak Spanish. He had picked up on so much of the language when it was a constant in his life, but even what he couldn't understand he found beautiful.

Negan picked up his fork again, eager to try this new omelet, and stabbed at the egg. He moaned in pleasure as he shoved it in his mouth and chewed. “Oh my god, babe. This is amazing!” He took another bite. And another. “What did you do to this? It’s _so_ good.”

Tomas watched as Negan dug in with a bright grin on his face and he laughed softly. "I just added a few seasonings into it. I picked up a few things while on the road with Marcus that I wanted to try for you," he said. He leaned into Negan's side as he sighed, digging into the food himself. "I'm glad you like it."

Negan hummed in content, pressing against Tomas. “Fantastic,” he said in between bites. Needless to say, Negan’s was gone first, but he sipped his coffee and held Tomas till the other was finished as well.

The way they fell easily into their domestic bliss made it almost feel like Tomas had never left. Like the last six months were just some bad dream. A dark haze.

When Tomas was done, Negan took their plates to the sink to wash, pecking Tomas on the cheek as he stood.

Tomas didn't take long to finish his own meal but reveled in the feeling of being held by Negan. He missed it, the warmth of his arms, his body. Everything about him. He smiled as he watched Negan clean up and he followed the man up. He wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his cheek against the man's back. "I love you so much," he murmured softly to Negan.

Negan smiled into Tomas’ hold as he finished cleaning and drying the plates, setting them on the counter. He turned in Tomas’ arms and cupped his face in his hands, pulling Tomas up as he leaned down. “I love you more,” he said with a smirk and pressed his lips to Tomas’.

Tomas wrapped his arms around Negan's neck as he kissed back, pulling him down more. He nibbled at Negan's bottom lip before he pulled back after a while,"I love you most," he returned to the taller man.

Negan snickered against Tomas’ lips. “I love you most times infinity,” Negan quipped back, running his hands down Tomas’ back and grabbing his ass with both hands. Negan pushed Tomas’ closer to him as he leaned back against the counter. “By the way, you look cute wearing my shirt,” he said, pressing another kiss to Tomas’ lips.

Tomas giggled some at Negan's quip and he jumped as he felt the other's hands on his ass. "Hmmm... it was the most comfortable thing I could find in a second, just wanted to throw something on," he murmured, smiling cheekily at him before kissing back.

“Mmm,” Negan hummed, opening his mouth and kissing Tomas slowly, lazily, like they had all the time in the world to just stand there and kiss. He let one hand trail up, going under his shirt that Tomas was wearing, and rested it on his lower back. The warm skin there felt so good.

Tomas reciprocated by opening his own mouth and moving his lips with Negan's. He pressed up against him even more, shivering in delight at the hand resting on his lower back. He really did miss this. His own hands fell from Negan's neck, instead moving to the other man's lower back, rubbing the skin there.

Tomas’ hands on his skin was like food for a starving man. So long with no intimate contact, Negan felt touch starved. He leaned into those hands, and tilted his head to help slot his lips better with Tomas’. He briefly wondered if Tomas had to take up his chastity vow again, now that he had wings and all. He should really ask him about that, and about how exactly it is that he came back… but right now their mouths were a bit preoccupied.

Tomas ran his hands up and down Negan's back before moving them and sliding them up and down the man's sides. He broke away from the kiss for breath, panting softly as he smiled up at Negan, his hands continuing to stroke his sides. He moved in again but to kiss at his jaw and down his neck.

Negan bit his lip and tilted his head, baring his neck to Tomas. He shivered from the touches to his sides, moaning softly. The hand he had on Tomas’ lower back slipped back down to join the other one still resting on Tomas’ ass, but this one slipped under the waistband before grabbing a handful. Oh, yeah. Negan missed that. 

Tomas kissed and nipped at Negan's neck, groaning when he felt Negan's hand slide under his boxers to grab his ass. He rolled his hips into the older male's, smirking against his skin. He moved a hand of his own and slipped under the waistband of his pants, rubbing Negan through his boxers. "I also missed this," he breathed out, chuckling.

Negan groaned as he canted his hips forward and pressed into Tomas’ hand. He huffed a laugh and said into Tomas’ ear, “Oh, I see. You only came back for my body. There no quality dick in heaven, huh?” His words were dripping with exaggerated sarcasm, ever the dramatic. 

"But of course~," Tomas said jokingly, chuckling as he looked up at Negan and he kissed him again. "More like I'm only hungry for your dick," he added and he returned to kissing Negan's neck. He started to slide down the man's body, kissing his way down his chest and stomach before he landed on his knees. He looked up through long eyelashes, nuzzling Negan's crotch.

Negan shuddered at the sight of Tomas on his knees looking up at him. God, that was hot. “Dirty words for someone so pure~,” Negan purred out, reaching to run his fingers over Tomas’ cheeks and up into his hair.

Tomas hummed. "Even the pure can be sinful, _cariño_ ," he purred in return as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Negan's pants and boxers, pulling them down. He licked the palm of his hand before stroking his lover, kissing the tip of his cock.

Negan’s fingers tightened slightly in Tomas’ short hair as he stroked him, Negan’s breath stuttering. “You can say that again…” he huffed. He gazed down at Tomas in anticipation, eyes already half lidded.

Tomas licked a broad stripe along the underside of Negan's cock before wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking on it. He let his hand fall as he took all of Negan into his mouth.

Negan gasped and tossed his head back as the warm wetness of Tomas’ mouth engulfed him. “F-fuck, Tomas,” he moaned. Taking in deep breaths, he looked back down. He wanted to see the beautiful image of Tomas with his cock in his mouth, and by god if that wasn’t the most astounding thing he’d ever seen. He let go of Tomas’ hair to cup his cheek instead, wanting to feel as Tomas worked.

Tomas swallowed Negan's cock down before he started to move his head, his wings flaring out as he did. He gazed up at Negan, locking eyes with him and gripping at his hips as did. He took Negan deep into his throat with each movement down, swallowing around him before pulling back again, keeping a rhythm.

Negan kept up a mantra of, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” as Tomas moved. He whined when he locked eyes with the other, shuddering. Tomas’ wings looked beautiful in the afternoon light, just as Tomas looked beautiful with his lips around Negan’s dick. Negan chuckled breathily. “Lips of an angel…” he muttered. He lifted his hand from Tomas’ face and reached out to take hold of some of the white feathers, rubbing them between his fingers.

Tomas hummed around Negan's cock in response to his words. He enjoyed the feeling of Negan's hands in his feathers, his wings fluffing up some. He continued to move, sucking and slurping on him as he tugged on his hips, wanting the man to fuck his mouth.

Negan groaned at the hum as it sent vibrations up him. He tugged on the feathers in his hand when they fluffed, before dropping both his hands to Tomas’ head, gripping at his hair. “Tomas, Tomas, Tomas,” his breathy mantra changed to.

Negan got the hint as Tomas pulled at him, bucking his hips forward. He pushed Tomas’ head back, stopping the other man’s movements and angling him so that each thrust would result in Negan reaching the deepest he could inside Tomas’ throat. As he started a slow rhythm, he looked down at Tomas, petting his hair down, and said, “Hit my wrist three times if you need me to stop, ok?”

Tomas groaned when the other tugged on his feathers, enjoying the feeling of it before slowing his motions. Tomas let himself be stopped, sitting back obediently. He groaned softly as Negan started to move, giving a sound of acknowledgement to his words. His hands remained on Negan's hips as he let the man fuck his mouth, keeping his gaze up at his lover.

Negan gradually got faster and faster. “Fuck, Tomas. You’re so beautiful like this. On your knees. Letting me f-fuck your mouth,” Negan panted, hips snapping forward. “So good. So good.” Negan wasn’t going to last much longer. He hadn’t gotten off in so long, and Tomas was really doing him in. He groaned, “I’m so close, babe. So close.”

Tomas moaned himself, swallowing around Negan's cock each time it hit the back of his throat. He was loving the praises Negan was giving to him, squeezing at his hips and stroking his sides. He tugged on his hips again, ready to take all that Negan had to give.

Negan shook at the moan around his cock and the hands on his body. “Fuck, Tomas, babe, love,” Negan huffed out. His hips thrusted a few more times before he was at his brink. Negan bent forward, burying himself as deep as he could into Tomas’ throat as he came, growling deep in his chest. He gave a few shallow thrusts as the aftershocks rippled through him. He felt like he just emptied his entire soul into Tomas. He stayed there for a moment, just breathing.

Tomas grunted as Negan buried himself down his throat and he swallowed every drop that Negan had to give, moaning at the taste of him. He closed his eyes as he breathed hard through his nose, letting Negan ride out his orgasm as he rubbed circles into his hips with his thumbs.

“Fuck,” Negan wheezed, realizing he was still just holding Tomas on his cock. He pulled out and moved his hands to Tomas’ face, caressing him. “Are you ok?”

Tomas smiled when Negan finally left his mouth and he nodded. "Fine. Just fine," he said and stood back up, kissing the taller man hard, so he could taste himself on his lips.

Negan groaned into the kiss, using his mouth to open Tomas’ and swiping his tongue inside to really get a good taste. He broke the kiss, hands caressing Tomas’ jaw. “Do you want me to…?” He panted, gazing down Tomas’ body. 

Tomas groaned into the kiss himself, panting when he pulled away. He licked his lips and he nodded. "Yes... Yes.."

Negan quickly tucked himself back into his own pants before reaching forward and cupping Tomas. He rubbed at him through the thin fabric of his boxers. “What do you want, babe? My hand, my mouth? Anything. You name it.”

Tomas shivered and moaned softly at Negan touching him. "Your mouth," he said breathily. "I want your mouth..." He kissed Negan once more before whispering, "Want you to eat me out."

“Again, with those dirty words,” Negan tssked, smiling at Tomas. He kissed him quickly before bending and hooking his hands under Tomas’ thighs and hoisting him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as he moved away from the counter. He meant to head to the bed, but the stairs seemed too much a hassle and the couch was closer. It was fine. They’d done it before.

Tomas gave a chuckle, returning the quick kiss. His arms went around Negan's neck immediately as he was hoisted up and he kissed Negan's jaw as he was carried into the living room.

Negan laid Tomas down on the cushion, hovering over him for a moment before kissing him. Negan’s hands found their way under Tomas’ shirt, running up and down the skin he found there.

Tomas kissed Negan back once more, his arms still around the man's neck. He pulled him closer as he shivered pleasantly at the touch of his hands on his torso.

Negan kissed Tomas lazily, biting at his lip. Pressing himself against Tomas, he ground his hips against Tomas’ crotch, trailing his hands down Tomas’ sides. Breaking from the kiss, he started trailing down, pushing Tomas’ shirt up so he could lick and nip down his chest and stomach as he went.

Tomas groaned as Negan ground his hips down, bucking up into him before he started to slide down. His hands went to Negan's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp as he watched him, licking his lips.

Negan hummed softly as he felt Tomas' hands in his hair. He looked up at his lover as he trailed his mouth down lower, letting out a hot breath over his erection that was covered only by the thin cloth of his boxers. He mouthed at him through said fabric.

Tomas bit his lip as Negan mouthed at his erection and he tipped his head back as he let out a loud whine. "Negan~" he purred out breathily. He lifted his hips when he felt Negan tugging off his boxers, shivering when he felt the air hit his now exposed skin.

Negan growled, a grin plastered on his face, as he went back down, lifting Tomas' legs onto either of his shoulders. He nuzzled into the soft skin of Tomas' inner thigh, licking and kissing it before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin.

Tomas let out a moan when he felt Negan bite his inner thigh, always having enjoyed the feeling of it. "Fuck..."

Negan wanted to leave a mark so he let his bite go a little deeper before releasing Tomas’ soft skin and licking at it to soothe it. He looked at his hard work, the bite mark prominent and red on Tomas’ skin. It would surely bruise later. Negan smirked and flicked his gaze up to Tomas, moving his head to the opposite thigh and repeating the process. He wanted Tomas to be matching and know exactly who’s mouth had been between his legs.

Tomas gripped Negan's hair and tugged on it as the man bit into his thighs, loving it when he was marked up there. Every time they faded, Negan would make new marks and he got so used to it that he had found himself missing it when he wasn't with Negan. He moaned loudly at the second bite. " _Mi amor, por favor_ ," he whined.

Negan groaned into Tomas’ thigh, goosebumps running up his neck at the sounds coming from the man below him. God, that was good. He licked and placed a kiss on the second bite, looking between the two. “Perfect!” He grinned.

Sitting up a bit more, Negan pushed on Tomas’ legs, bending his bottom half up towards him. He licked his lips, looking up at Tomas’ face and making eye contact before he dove down and nosed at Tomas’ cock and balls, breathing hot air all along them and the surrounding area. He slid a hand down to grab his ass, squeezing, and humming appreciatively.

Tomas licked his lips as he watched, huffing out a laugh at his remark. The moment he felt Negan breathe on him, however, he let his head fall back as he let out a breathy moan at the feeling. His hands fell from Negan's hair, gripping at the couch cushions instead. God, it was torture. Amazing and pleasurable, but torture nonetheless.

Negan grinned at Tomas’ moan. He loved making the man come undone with nary a touch. Though, he supposed he should be nice and give Tomas what he wanted.

Negan moved both hands to Tomas’ ass, making sure his legs were secure over Negan's shoulders. He sat up a bit straighter, flicking his eyes up to Tomas’. He kneaded the soft flesh in his hands, spreading the cheeks and revealing his goal. Negan let out another hot breath over Tomas before he licked a thick stripe from his entrance to his cock. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you thought in a comment~


End file.
